


Dinner Date

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (im not following the promtps), (or my version of it anyways), M/M, Ninoir Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: After being saved from an Akuma by Chat Noir, Nino wants to show his hero some appreciation.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> *starts another multichapter before finishing my other ones*

Adrien thought too much.

He thought about his mom, his grades, his loaded schedule and his busy days. He thought about his father’s expectations, about his own hopes and dreams. He was both a daydreamer and a worrier, mind always ticking in either case, and that internal deliberation never. stopped.

Conversely, Chat Noir didn’t think much at all.

The second his catsuit wrapped it’s way around his body, all thoughts and worries fled his head, replaced with pure battle instinct to _fight_ and _protect_. Ladybug had lectured him about his thoughtless disregard for his own safety countless times before, but it never seemed to stick. He knew his job was to use his destructive powers to preserve life, and it was something he took very seriously.

So when he spotted a giant pinball (Really? An arcade akuma?) hurtling towards his best friend, Chat didn’t hesitate to throw himself in it’s path.

Nino’s breath whooshed from his body as he was tackled around the middle, but Chat wasn’t too worried about it. Better winded then bludgeoned to death he reasoned, curling his body protectively around Nino’s as they crashed to the patterned carpet floor. Luckily, his costume absorbed most of the shock, and Nino seemed no worse for wear as they skidded to a stop behind the nearest air hockey table.

Startled, Nino blinked wildly behind his askew glasses. “What the-”

“Sorry bout the unplanned flight,” Chat interrupted, keeping one eye on Ladybug as she grappled with the akuma across the arcade. He conjured his trademark chipper expression, peering down at his "passenger". “Emergency exits are located at both ends of the plane and thank you for choosing Noir International for all your travel…”

Chat trailed off at the realization he was still very much on top of his very shocked ( _‘Very warm’_ his traitorous mind supplied) best friend, chests pressed together and gloved hand cradled beneath a hat-adorned head. The position was just a bit more _familiar_ than he usually got with other civilians- a bit more careful, a bit more tender -and Chat was quick to extract himself, lest he let the proximity steal the glibness from his tongue.

It didn’t matter that Nino was the nicest, coolest, cutest, dorkiest, most talented and radiant-

Chat shook his head.

It didn’t matter that Nino made Adrien’s heart race and cheeks sting from smiling, because Adrien wasn’t here right now. Chat Noir was, and he had a job to do. A job that did _not_ include drowning in a certain pair of honey colored-eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, brusquely but not unkindly, rocking to his feet and helping Nino up alongside him. The young man wavered, probably still dizzy from the tackle, and Chat was quick to lay a steadying hand to his shoulder.

“You saved me,” Nino croaked, blinking the dazed stars from his eyes only to have an entirely different breed of stars replace them. “Dude.. that.... You… Y-you totally just saved my life!”

Chat waved him off, scuffing the toe of his boot into the carpet below. “It’s what I do. Hero stuff. Saving damsels and all that. Not that you’re a damsel! You could have probably dodged it… maybe...”

“Oh no I definitely needing saving,” Nino chuckled humorlessly, “I would have been pancake if you hadn’t jumped in.”

“Don’t mention it,” Chat cut in, stomach lurching at the idea of what a Nino pancake might entail. He snapped from the dark train of thought when a suspiciously akuma-sounding crash echoed through the building. “Well, that’s probably my cue to go-”

“Wait!” Nino interjected, stopping the hero in his tracks. Chat swivelled, raising a brow. “Can I do something?”

“Do something…?”

“Something to help or whatever?”

Chat shuddered again, shaking his head to rid it of the worrying mental image of Nino "helping".

“Ladybug and I got this. It’s probably best if you just kept out of the way,” he answered, saying with his eyes what he couldn't put to words.

 _“Please please stay safe,"_ they pleaded. _"I can’t lose you too.”_

“Can I at least _thank_ you?” Nino countered, brow furrowing.

“You already thanked me," Chat pointed out.

“And you _literally_ just saved me from dying. I feel like that warrants some extra form of appreciation.”

“Like what?”

Nino shrugged. “What do you want?”

“Dinner would be nice,” Chat blurted, snapping his mouth shut when the words came out unbidden.

Neither spoke for a moment.

“Dinner?” Nino finally repeated, hushed.

“Of course don't have to!” Chat rushed to amend, mentally kicking himself for letting his own attention-starved nature get the best of him.

“N-no no that's perfect!” Nino stuttered, and Chat couldn’t help but notice the subtle flush that had fallen over his cheeks. Nino choked a laugh, audibly gulping before his mouth quavered into a smile. “I… My parents own a restaurant- the Morrocan place down on Rue Crémieux. You could come by tonight i-if you’d like and we could… uh…”

“Have dinner?” Chat supplied, flashing his own tentative smile. 

(Was this seriously happening? _God_ he hoped this was seriously happening, and he hadn't just been concussed earlier in the fight .)

“Okay,” Nino said, looking bewildered in the best of ways. “I... guess I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Chat breathed, “See you tonight.”

Another loud crash, followed by a feminine curse, broke the spell, making both boys jump.

Chat winced. “I should…”

“No yeah of course,” Nino interjected, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry for distracting you. Go kick butt.”

Chat turned to leave, but not before dipping into a bow, and his chest swelled when the gesture made his friend go even darker in the cheeks. Nino waved him off with one last thanks, throwing a reminder at the hero’s retreating back to stop by anytime that night, and Chat promised over his shoulder he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Heart stuttering in his chest, he sprinted across the arcade, trying to keep from clicking his heels. Trying to keep from remembering the way Nino had tripped over his words in excitement (something he hadn’t done since his crush on Marinette two years ago). Trying to keep from whooping out his joy because there was an akuma that needed taking care of, and the sooner he did that the sooner he could start preparing for his dat-

Dinner.

The sooner he could start preparing for his dinner.

Chat swallowed his grin, charging headlong into the fight.


End file.
